


Flowery Naps

by NightcoreFairy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blushing Steve Rogers, Confused Bucky Barnes, First Kiss, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining Bucky Barnes, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), SO MUCH FLUFF, Shy Steve Rogers, i just want my babies to be happy, they somehow defeated thanos okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreFairy/pseuds/NightcoreFairy
Summary: After they had defeated Thanos, Bucky decided to remain in Wakanda and so did Steve.A soft smile would always make its way up his lips, as he witnessed Steve being fully concentrated in his drawing. Other times, Bucky would take a book with him and read. Other times, he would take a nice and peaceful nap, knowing that Steve was watching over him.It had become their daily, usual routine. Sometimes Steve or either Bucky would leave earlier than the other, but that didn’t really matter, until one day.





	Flowery Naps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormStilinski24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormStilinski24/gifts).



Bucky was finally content with life. Since the 40s, he had been through hell, but he had managed to survive every hardship life threw at his face. The final battle was the hardest, fighting against Thanos, but with the help of Thor, the god of thunder as they called him, they succeeded in winning.

After their victory, every avenger chose their own path. They had decided to dissemble, go on their own merry way. After all, they all needed some peace and quiet.

Steve, though, he had decided to remain in Wakanda. Claimed that they had been separated for too damn long, that whatever Bucky would have said wouldn’t change his mind. The thing is, Steve didn’t know how much Bucky had wanted him to stay from the very start that he had arrived in Wakanda. Steve didn’t know that Bucky just wanted to wrap his arms around those broad shoulders and never let go again. He had lost Steve too many times to count. They had lost each other too many times and he’d be damned if he’d ever allowed it to happen again.

And the fact that he was in love with his best friend since childhood didn’t really help him very much. He had considered many times at some point in his life to confess, cause they never knew which breath would be their last, but things were so much different back then. So, he never dared to take the first step. He was scared, terrified of the obvious heartbreak.

So here he is, 100 years later and still pining. God, he’s such a mess. At least he could finally relax here and truly let his guard down. HYDRA’s programing had been finally broken, fallen to pieces. Wakandian technology was a true gift and Bucky would be forever grateful to them.

Although the programing from his brain was out, he still had those same nightmares that plagued him almost every night. Those same panic attacks, thinking that something terrible was about to happen again. Sometimes, he would wake up screaming, under the impression that HYDRA had taken him again, captured him and strapped him down onto that chair- made him forget. Forget who he was, forget Steve- _Steve_.

But Steve was right there beside him, in every step of the way.

Steve had personally asked to place them in the same residence. They basically lived together under the same roof and both had separate rooms that were next to each other.

When Bucky would wake up screaming, covered in his own sweat, it was Steve who crawled into his bed and embraced him, whispering comforting and soothing words into his ear. Sometimes, Steve was the one that woke up screaming and Bucky would always return the favor. Sometimes, they fell asleep together, limps tangled, hands touching, but they would never mention anything the morning after and it was eating Bucky alive.

Steve was right there, in his grasp, yet so far away. He wanted to be more than just best friends. Wanted so much more, his heart ached every time he thought about Steve. There were so many times where he wanted to finally whisper those three words, but he knew that nothing would be the same if he did. Steve was a saint- he was the light in Bucky’s life and he could not for the life of him put that weight on Steve’s shoulders. He didn’t want to make things awkward between them, didn’t want to lose what they had. He couldn’t bring himself to, so, Bucky just watched him from afar and kept his feelings locked up.

They would occasionally hang out together, explore Wakanda’s lands and do many activities together. Bucky’s favorite activity together, though, was when they sat quietly by a small lake that was near the house they lived in and enjoyed each other’s company. At some point, after some constant and annoying prodding on Bucky’s part, he had successfully convinced Steve to start drawing again, and drawing he did.

Every day they would spend endless hours beside that lake, Steve drawing, every time something different. Bucky noticed how Steve had become brighter after he had taken up the pencil in his hands again. Could feel the happiness radiating off Steve and that was more than enough for him, so, at first, Bucky would just sit there in silence, observing and admiring him. A soft smile would always make its way up his lips, as he witnessed Steve being fully concentrated in his drawing. Other times, Bucky would take a book with him and read. Other times, he would take a nice and peaceful nap, knowing that Steve was watching over him.

It had become their daily, usual routine. Sometimes Steve or either Bucky would leave earlier than the other, but that didn’t really matter, until one day.

* * *

 

Bucky sighed tiredly, as he closed his book, and placed it beside him. He tilted his head back and let it lightly rest upon the trunk of the tree that he was sitting beneath. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“-ucky? Hey, Bucky, are you with me, buddy?” Bucky blinked his eyes open and his vision was filled with Steve’s beautiful face. (Gorgeously, beautiful, stupid face, he thought.)

“What’s up, Steve? Anything the matter?” Bucky rasped out, one hand coming up to rub his eyes.

“Just wanted to let you know that I’m going to go grab a few more colored pencils from our house, kay? I’ll be back before you even know it.” Steve exclaimed, a hand coming to rest upon his left shoulder. Bucky nodded and the warmth on his shoulder left, as Steve took his leave.

_Our house_.

They were just two simple words, but it held such a huge meaning for Bucky. They had a place they could call _home_ again. A smile formed on his lips and closed his eyes, a certain blonde with a dazzling smile like the sun itself filled his mind as he dozed off.

* * *

The next time Bucky woke up, it was around afternoon, as the sun was low, colors of red, orange, yellow and pink dancing around in the sky above. He went to move, but groaned as he felt how stiff his neck was. He craned his head towards both sides and as he was about to get up, he noticed some light pink and white petals upon the blanket that was covering his lower half. He stared at the petals in confusion and suddenly, another petal fell down from above him onto his lap. He raised his hand and sensed something round and soft on his head and carefully grabbed it, took it off his head and brought it down to inspect it.

“What the hell…” He stared at it in silent astonishment. In his hands was a flower crown, white and pink flowers attached to a brown wire neatly. He frowned, turned his head up to look around him, searching to find if anyone else was here, but no one was nearby, so he turned his attention back down again.

How in the world did this flower crown end up on his head without him noticing it anyways? Sure, he had learned how to let down his guard, but he would have sensed if someone had gotten this physically close to him. He gently caressed the petals with his thumb and admired it. It’s not like he despised the action - he was just merely confused. He couldn’t understand who would do this and why they would give it to him.

In the end, he just shrugged, replaced it upon his head, grabbed his book and the blanket and headed towards his house. He wasn’t about to throw away someone’s hard work, even if it was just a trick they wanted to play on Bucky and he would be lying to himself if he said that he didn’t like it.

When he arrived at the house, he opened the door and went in towards the kitchen. He placed both his book and the blanket on the counter, went around and reached the fridge, taking the carton of milk from inside. He closed the fridge, opened the lid and took a sip.

“Hey there Buck, how nice of you to finally join me in-“ Steve walked in and as he turned to look at Bucky, he froze on his steps, mouth hanging open.

Bucky stared at him back unfazed, drinking some more of his milk. “Heya Steve, how are ya doin’?”

Steve struggled with finding his words, as he closed and opened his mouth like a big, gaping fish. (Bucky actually thought that it was adorable, but no one would ever need to know that.) “What, see somethin’ you like, Stevie?” Bucky grinned, as he saw Steve flush and squirm over his choice of words. (God, he loved it when Steve would get all flushed and red from embarrassment, it made him want to eat him right up.)

“N-No, I, uh…I mean- how did that end up on your head?” Steve hesitantly questioned and waved his hand towards Bucky’s head.

“That’s what concerns you the most? To be honest, I’m curious as to find out who made it, don’t you?” Bucky countered and leaned against the counter of the kitchen.

“Well, maybe it could have been one of the children around here…right?” Steve offered as he tucked his hands inside the pockets of his pants. Bucky observed him wordlessly for a couple of seconds. His heart rate picked up pace, but managed to keep a neutral front and simply shrugged.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. Bunch of kids foolin’ around,” Bucky placed the carton of milk back inside the fridge and walked past Steve, heading towards his room.

“Oh, by the way, where were you? When I woke up you weren’t there, even though you’d said that you were going to pick up a few colored pencils and return.” Bucky’s eyes followed his every movement, as Steve went to pick up the blanket from the counter and fold it neatly.

“About that, well, yeah, I did grab a few of them and returned, but you had already fallen asleep and I didn’t want to disturb you, cause you looked so peaceful…so I decided to bring you a blanket and after a while, I returned home.”

“Thanks, Stevie.” Bucky offered him a smile and went into his room, closing the door behind him.

Well, that was odd.

* * *

 

The next time the same incident happened, Bucky had fallen asleep again. When he had woken up, he had found a flower crown on top of his head, although it was quite different this time. This time the flower crown only had light blue flowers. It was quite a beautiful sight and to be honest with himself, he was growing kind of accustomed to this. (Of course he hadn’t tried napping more frequently after the first time it happened, just to have this result again. Nope. ‘Course not.)

When he heard slight noise, he looked up and saw Steve, just a few meters away, lying on his back with his sketchbook on his belly, sleeping. Bucky always thought that those small, soft snores were cute. (Was anything about Steve Rogers not cute? No, probably not.)

He got up and walked towards Steve. Bucky crouched next to him and propped his arms on his knees, hands supporting his chin. He gazed down at him and took in his features. His soft, golden locks, those full, pink, kissable lips- but he always mostly admired Steve’s eyelashes. They were so long and beautiful, just like the rest of him. Whilst in his day dreaming, Bucky had unconsciously outstretched his flesh hand towards Steve’s face, but before he could make contact, he snatched it back and cradled it into his chest.

He shook his head and got back up again, walking back to his previous spot and sitting down. As he closed his eyes again, he went back to sleep, whilst forming a plan for the third time that this would happen.

* * *

 

Bucky and Steve were sitting at their usual spot again, beside the lake. Bucky was reading again and saw from the corner of his eyes Steve sketching. He fake yawned and as before, set the book beside him, got into a comfortable position and shut his eyes. He willed his heart to remain steady and took deep, stable breaths.

After plenty of time, he heard some shuffling, but remained motionlessly still. He felt a presence close by and after counting a few seconds, he opened his eyes and immediately caught the person’s wrist. Bucky heard a gasp and when he turned up to look, his eyes widened in shock, mouth gaping-

“ _Steve_?”

Steve had completely frozen, eyes widening in horror, a bouquet of flowers falling from his hands. Bucky followed the movement and realized that the flowers this time were-

Red roses.

_‘Romantic love_ ,’ the voice of his mother echoed inside his head.

Cogs started turning around in Bucky’s head, a million thoughts starting to cloud his mind until it all clicked.

“Steve, did you…were you the one that was making me those flower crowns?” He questioned softly, a whisper, but it sounded more like a plea- wishing that it would be true- hoping that Steve was truly the one that made all those flower crowns, because if it were true, if Steve was the one, then that meant that he-

“Stevie, pal, _please_ answer me- were you the one that made these for me?” He asked desperately, but Steve had lowered his head and wasn’t responding. Bucky could feel him starting to tremble.

“L-Let me go…please.” Steve pleaded, weakly tugging his wrist.

Bucky’s breath hitched into his throat and held onto Steve’s wrist harder. He couldn’t let him go, he needed to get an answer. He grabbed Steve’s chin and slowly raised his head up to him. He felt like the air was punched out of him, his stomach flipping weirdly as he gazed into Steve’s flushed face. He released Steve’s wrist and brought his other hand up, now both hands gently cupping Steve’s face, his one thumb caressing his right cheek.

“Stevie, do you…do you know what’s the meaning behind red roses? It’s ‘romantic love.’” Bucky felt him flinch, as Steve’s shaky hands came up to clutch at his chest, fingers curling around the fabric.

Bucky took a deep breath and continued, “Do you remember how my mom always adored flowers? She had all those different kind of flowers around her porch step, onto the railings and inside the house. All she ever talked about was flowers and the meaning each and every single one of them held, so, I know…I _know_.”

“I’m…I’m sorry, Buck. _Please,_ just let me go…” Steve choked on a sob and squeezed his eyes shut. Bucky pulled Steve into his arms and held him close, hands rubbing his back in slow circles.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby, you have nothing to be sorry about. It’s okay, I’ve got you…” Bucky trailed off as he tried to comprehend the situation. It was real.  Steve may not have said it out loud, but he now knew that he _loved_ Bucky and Bucky _loved_ him _back_. After always watching Steve from afar- watching him act reckless and stupid- and Bucky fearing for him, terrified that at any possible moment Steve could be gone and Bucky wouldn’t have been able to say anything. Bucky’s worst fear was losing Steve and being left all alone, because Steve- Steve. Steve. _Steve._ Steve is his everything. Steve is his whole world and he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if anything were to happen to him.

“I love you, Steve.” Bucky whispered into his ear and pulled back, staring into Steve’s teary, widened eyes. He smiled gently and whispered again, “I’ve loved you my whole life.” He leaned forward and pressed a feathery kiss onto Steve’s head, then leaned down and left a trail of kisses onto his forehead, nose, cheeks, chin and then the corner of his mouth. Bucky slightly pulled back and hesitatingly stared into Steve’s eyes again, not wanting to push him without his permission. God knew how much Bucky wanted this, how much he had waited for this moment, but if Steve wasn’t ready yet, then he would stop, cause Steve was his everything and he would do anything for him. “Are you sure about this, Steve?”

“ _God_ _yes_ , please- I’ve waited way too long for this Buck- I…I _need_ it.” Steve choked out and Bucky closed the small gap between them and kissed him softly on the lips. Steve’s hands came up to rest on each side of Bucky’s face.

The kiss was slow and gentle. Tender. Steve whimpered as Bucky’s tongue grazed lightly over his. Sometimes Bucky would stop and leave soft pecks upon Steve’s lips. Their noses bumped against each other a few times, but they brushed it off, both chuckling and grinning at their foolishness.

After what seemed like forever, they both pulled back, slightly panting and staring into each other’s eyes. Bucky leaned his forehead against Steve, raising his one hand to run his fingers through the golden locks.

It was okay now, though. Bucky didn’t have to worry about anything else. He had the most important person in his life, he had his whole world tucked in his arms and nothing could bring him down. And even if any hardships were to make an unwelcome appearance again in their lives, he knew that they could defeat it, whatever it was. He knew that nothing could separate them ever again.

Together, Bucky knew that they would remain till the end of the line.

“Love you too, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this urge after watching Infinity War to give my babies their happily ever after. With flowers. I mean, come on, they deserve some happines, right? Anyways, thank you for reading! Any feedback is greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
